


Zucchini

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [17]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: The Lab Rats taste zucchini for the first time.





	Zucchini

After a few days, it became abundantly clear that the Lab Rats has never tasted anything besides power pellets. Check that - a few minutes. They ate anything with gusto, and Tasha took the opportunity to set the family on a healthier path than Donald's thrice-daily McDonald's run. (And to spare the family the embarrassing phone calls from restaraunt managers about "Davenburgers" and "Donald McDonald".)

"What are you making?" Chase asked.

Tasha smiled. "Chicken alfredo with zucchini noodles."

"Zoo- _kee_ -nee," Adam said slowly. " _Zoo_ -kee-nee. Zoo-kee- _nee_. Zoo-"

"Stop it!" Chase snapped.

"What? It's a funny word."

Bree rolled her eyes. "What's zucchini?"

Tasha sighed. "Here." She handed each of the teens a noodle.

Bree grimaced as she took hers. "It's slimy."

Tasha turned on the full power of her mom face.

"Hey, mom, do I smell alfredo?" Leo asked, coming down the stairs.

"With zoo-kee-nee!" Adam cheered.

Leo screamed and ran back up the stairs.

"Okay." Bree set her zucchini back in the colander. "I gotta go - uh - put on some lipstick."

"Again?" Chase called as his sister supersped away. "Well, my internal database calculates that the nutritional value - "

"Yeah, yeah, food is good, good is food." Adam slurped down his noodle. "Ooh, that's good. You know, if you eat it just right, it's like a worm crawling down your throat! It's awesome!"

Chase cleared his throat and set his noodle back. "I think I'll wait until dinner," he said politely. "Don't want to ruin my appetite."

"Fine, I'll eat yours."

"Adam!" Tasha shrieked as her oldest stepson tilted the entire colander into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but chicken alfredo with zucchini noodles is just awesome. You literally just peel the zucchini, and then the chicken is best grilled with lemon pepper and garlic salt, and then you throw it together with regular old homemade alfredo sauce. It is literally the best thing ever, especially with garlic bread on the side.


End file.
